Abominations and Vampires
by RedGamer101
Summary: My twist of the R V series with my OCs. First fic so bear with me. Pairings have been decided. TsukunexMokas, MizorexOC, KurumuxOC, RubyxOC. Will have Het and Yuri relations. Possible lemons but that's pending. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I saw that the amount of stories for Rosario Vampire was pretty low, THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! So I came up with this! This idea came to me as I was reading the Rosario + Vampire series while listening to some Skillet. I'm a huge Rosario + Vampire fan and a bigger Mizore Fan so I'll try to do no injustice to this series, though it's called fanfiction for a reason. Yes there are OCs but read it anyway so you can complain. This is my first fic so it may be dull, oh well. I'll accept any criticism, and flames don't bother me since I'm fireproof. Enough of my rambling! Here it comes! (Reaches into forehead and pulls out a notebook and slams it in front of you. It's titled ABOMINATIONS AND A VAMPIRE.)" OWWWW! THAT HURT!"

Chapter 1: The joys of High school

~~The whining schoolboy, with his satchel and shining morning face, creeping like a snail unwillingly to school. ~~Shakespeare, As You Like It, II, 7

It was a hot summer morning; the warm breeze blew through the streets as a light blue bus was cruising through on its way to Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. On the bus were two young men dressed in green blazers and dress pants, the schools uniform code.

One was tall, around 5'11, with a thin but firm build. His hair was blond and unkempt, his most noticeable feature however, were his eyes. The irises were a light grey, with the left eye having some scarring in its corners. He was currently sitting in the back seat stretched out lazily.

The second male was sitting in front of the other. He was around the same height and build, his hair was black, short, and neatly combed. He wore his blazer unbuttoned completely with no tie. His features were softer than the others though and he too had odd eyes. They were a deep dull green and cloudy. He had his arms crossed as he nodded off. The blond saw this and smirked. He then flicked the kids head, abruptly waking him up. The boy turned and glared" What was that for Takeshi?!" He shouted.

Takeshi eye smiled innocently and pulled out a small white rolled up paper "Ya got a light Shima?"

Shima eye twitched" What kind of question is that? You know I don't smoke." This reaction caused Takeshi to laugh uncontrollably, letting Shima smack the back of his head, which caused the blond to cease his laughter but was still smiling. "Besides I don't think that the driver will allow you to smoke weed on his bus."

Takeshi sweat dropped ' But he's smoking a cigar.'

The Blondie huffed "Humph we'll see about that." He placed the joint between his lips and walked down the aisle." Hey Bus dr-" he was cut short by the bus suddenly stopping causing him to fall forward landing next to the driver.

The driver chuckled "Sorry 'bout that, needed to pick up this student... Oh and no smoking." He took the joint from Takeshi and pocketed it. The blond groaned as his head hit the floor. Shimas laughter could be heard from the back.

"Umm are you ok?" Takeshi looked at the open door to see a young man around his age standing there. He was shorter than himself, with short black bed hair and wore the same uniform.

Takeshi got up with a sigh" Yeah just disappointed." The driver cleared his throat telling them to sit down.

Takeshi went back to his seat as Shima smirked.

"Told you so."

Takeshi rolled his eyes then noticed that the new kid sat 5 seats ahead, making him seem lonely. "Hey you, are you new here too?"

The boy turned to face them" Uh... Yeah I am, Why?"

Takeshi smiled" Hey cool! We are too. Wanna hang back here?" Shima giving a small smile as well.

The kid looked unsure" Umm... Ok" He made his way to the seat across Shima" Thanks, I actually transferred to this school so I don't know anyone." He smiled sheepishly. He was noticed the blondes' eyes 'Must be contacts' He thought.

Shima looked at him" So you just openly agreed to hang out with us without knowing if we may be trouble?" Hearing this made the kid become very uneasy.

Takeshi laughed." Don't worry he's joking."

Shima nodded" Yeah I wasn't serious."

The boy sighed in relief; he didn't want to fall into the wrong crowd.

"So what's your name? I'm Takeshi Chien and this." He pointed to the other. "Is my friend Shima Grey" Shima gave a nod.

The boy smiled" Ok, I'm Tsukune Aono." He put a hand out to Shima, who simply stared at him. Tsukune slowly withdrew his hand wondering what was wrong."Umm ok, did I say something wrong?"

Takeshi chuckled" Hey don't take it the wrong way. Shima has a reason for that."

Shima rubbed the back of his head" Oh, you wanted to shake hands? Sorry about that I didn't notice."

"Oh? Why? You're in front of me."

"I'm blind." he said with a smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude." Tsukune quickly apologized making the other two laugh.

"It's Alright; I'm not the least bit offended. I've come to accept it." He stuck out his hand and shook Tsukunes, Takeshi offered a knuckle bump.

They fell into small talk for a few minutes when Takeshi asked a weird question" Hey this may be weird to ask but would you like to become our friend?"

Tsukune was confused" Why is it weird?"

"He likes to make friends but he also has to ask the other for permission, he sees it as showing his manners." Shima finished with air quotes.

Now Tsukune understood, it was odd but understandable" Oh umm...sure why not. You two seem like good people."

Suddenly everything went dark like as if all light was snuffed out." We must be going through the tunnel, hope it won't take long." Takeshi said.

A creepy laugh came from the driver" Here's some advice kiddies, be careful, Yokai Academy came be a veeerry scary place."

Takeshi snorted "Whatever" He looked at Tsukune who seemed to be worried by what the driver said." Hey Tsukune, don't worry about that. I'm sure he says that just to scare freshmen. But if someone does start trouble don't hesitate to ask us for help, right Shima?"

Shima sighed" Knowing you I'll get involved anyway."

Takeshi grinned, and then noticed the light at the tunnels end."Hey were there! 'Bout damn ti-" The scene they saw was not very welcoming. On one side was a large cliff face looking out over a vast ocean of crimson. And the other side was a large forest of dead trees and mist leaving a gloomy atmosphere hanging everywhere. Tsukune gulped while Takeshi shrugged" Hm, thought it would be greener, oh well."

The bus stopped near a lone tree next to a scare-crow with a pumpkin head." Alright everyone off." The driver opened the doors" Remember what I said earlier. We wouldn't want to lose a student this year." He said as the three filed off. Tsukune was glad to get away from the creepy driver. After the bus left the trio started down the path that lead through the woods. The silence that followed felt awkward to Takeshi; luckily it was broken by a noise above.

The grey eyed boy looked up causing Tsukune to do the same. It was a bat with orange fur and purple wings just chattering away. Tsukune was confused." huh that's weird, a bat during the da-"

"LOOKOUT!" A voice yelled. Takeshi and Shima were able to jump out of the way but Tsukune was hit full force by someone on a bike. The two went tumbling to the ground as the bike landed nearby. Takeshi got up and looked over at them. The one who had hit Tsukune was a rather attractive girl. She had long pink hair and she wore the schools female uniform which was a green blazer and short plaid skirt. But what got his attention was the rosary cross around her neck.

While the girl and Tsukune started to sit up Takeshi helped Shima up "Thanks. Who was it?"

"It's a pretty pink haired girl. She's wearing the schools uniform...and a Rosario, a powerful one at that. What do you think she is?"

The girl started to wipe some blood off of Tsukunes cheek but suddenly her face got close to his. She looked dazed while Tsukune blushed as she inched closer." T-That smell. I'm sorry, I can't control it! Because-"

Shima felt an odd presence." Well this is weird. It feels like a Va-"

"I'm a VAMPIRE!" She bit on a small area of Tsukunes neck. At this the others paused while Tsukune went cold. He could feel the blood being sucked from him.

He was totally flipped out.' AAAHHH! What is she doing?! A vampire?!'

After a minute she noticed what she was doing and quickly got off, her face tinted red." Oh I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself!" She got up giving a quick bow. Tsukune stood up with her while running a hand over the bitten area. There were no marks but it felt sore." You probably hate me now, knowing that I'm a vampire." she spoke in a depressed tone and was looking down.

For some reason he couldn't feel angry towards her. 'Maybe she's into cosplay or something.' Either way he didn't want to upset her. "Hey I don't mind that, if you want to call yourself a vampire then more power to you." He finished with a warm smile though still uneasy about having his blood sucked.

At this the girls' mood brightened "R-Really?"

Takeshi walked up to them carrying the pink bike with Shima in tow "Hey here's your bike." He set it down next to her making her jump a little, she had not noticed them.

"O-Oh thanks." She bowed

Takeshi gave a nod "No problem." He introduced himself, Shima and Tsukune. In turn she said hers; her name was Moka Akashiya. The name sounded familiar to him but he let it slide.

The girl became shy suddenly" T-this may be weird to ask but... would you guys like to be my friend? I'm new here so I don't know anyone."

Takeshi started to laugh" See Shima? I'm not the only one." Said person just rolled his eyes.

Moka was confused" Is...Is that a no?"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow" What? Why would we say that? Of course we can be friends. Right guys?" Shima nodded in agreement.

Moka smiled and looked at Tsukune hopefully. She looked so cute like that. Besides, she seemed nice enough." Sure that would be ok!" He gave another warm smile.

At this she gave him a hug around the neck causing him to blush "Yay! I've got friends!" She couldn't believe it; she never really had a friend before so this was great. She let go and turned towards the school "Anyhow we should get going. We wouldn't want to be late!" She and Tsukune walked ahead while Takeshi and Shima followed a few feet back.

"Well, I was right she is a Vampire. She seems to be nice." Shima said to Takeshi.

"But the Rosary."

"What about it?"

"Well they're used to conceal great power. Why would a girl like her need it?"

Shima shrugged "Maybe she does not know how to control it. We shouldn't bring it up. It might upset her."

Takeshi sighed "Yeah you're right, maybe I'm over thinking it." He looked at Moka. She was happily talking with Tsukune. The pinkette's name rolled in his mind ' Where have I heard that name before?' A second later he snapped out of it 'Oh well, it will come to me.' He nudged Shima telling him they should speed up.

They all walked together for awhile until they came up to the schools entrance. Well, what seemed to be a school, it looked like it came out of a haunted movie. Moka turned to face the trio" Well it was nice to meet you three but I've got to go do something, but we should meet up later after the ceremony so if you would excuse me." She gave a small bow and smiled warmly at Tsukune. Then took off through the courtyard.

Tsukune watched her leave until Takeshi nudged him" Wow lucky you, first day and already a girl for a friend."

Shima smirked" Who knows, you might end up with a Harem."

Tsukune blushed a little and averted his eyes to the school. Which looked like a haunted cathedral, it creeped him out.

Takeshi however thought otherwise and whistled" Man, I've got to draw that." Tsukune looked at him weirdly but before he could respond the bell rang." Oh well, no time. Let's go." Takeshi said as they entered the school.

~After the Ceremony~

After the boring meeting Tsukune and Takeshi found that they had the same homeroom, which was where they currently at, While Shima had his two rooms away. Takeshi had to explain the entire layout of the school in detail to Shima so he would know where to go. He explained how many feet or meters each hallway was or how many steps it would take to get to a room. Tsukune was amazed at how easy he made it sound.

In Takeshi's homeroom Tsukune was seated next to a window 4 seats back and Takeshi was in the seat opposite to him. He was sketching the classroom while they waited. A moment later a teacher walked in. She had short dirty blond hair with two tuffs of hair on top, she had glasses on that covered her squinted eyes she wore a stripped dress that hugged her body and stopped halfway from the thigh. This made some of the male students stare; she turned her squinted eyes to the class.

"Hello everyone! I'm your homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome and welcome to Yokai Academy!" she raised her pointer to the name on the board. Takeshi rolled his eyes. He already knew this so he went back to drawing the classroom while adding the teacher in. Tsukune was happy for a nice teacher…that was until she spoke again." Now as you all know this is a school for monsters to help us coexist with humans who now dominate the world." Tsukunes body went cold as she said this." So that means that you can't reveal your type of monster or leave your human form."

Tsukunes mind was doing flips ' Wait what!? A school for monsters? This can't be right!' he looked at Takeshi who gave a friendly wave 'Does that mean he's a monster?!' Tsukune shook with fear as he hid behind his notebook. His fear only rose as a nearby student spoke up.

"Hey why don't we just eat those puny humans and molest the pretty women?" He licked his lips with a slender tongue.

At this Takeshis pencil snapped in half as he glared daggers at the boy. However no one noticed.

ears dropped a little" Oh your Saizo Komiya right? Well Humans are not allowed here so all the students and staffs are monsters, and if one does manage to get in they would be put to death... Or something like that. But that's why we have a protective spell set up by the headmaster that hides us"

Tsukune was on the verge of full panic' No No No! This can't be happening!'

Saizo looked at Tsukune who as hiding behind a note book. 'Pathetic' was all he thought.

That's when someone entered the class" Hi I'm sorry for being late." It was an attractive girl that Takeshi recognized as his friend Moka. He also noticed that Tsukune had stopped trembling and was looking at her.

The teacher perked up "Oh You must be Moka Akashiya. That's alright just find yourself a seat."

Moka nodded with a smile, oblivious to the various comments the male students had. Like "Oh She's so hot!" Or " I hope she sits with me!" And even" I'd go lesbo for her!"

Moka looked around the room until she saw Tsukune. She ran to him with a great smile "Tsukune-Kun!" she gave him another hug "I'm so glad we have this class together! And even Takeshi's here!" Tsukune didn't know what to do with himself. He had this beautiful girl hugging him but this made the males of the class jealous.

"Huh? Why him?"

"He doesn't look like much."

"Who does he think he is?"

Takeshi could feel the killer intent build up in the room. 'Oh boy, what did you get yourself into Tsukune?' He would have to keep an eye on him. He didn't want his friends to get hurt...or worse.

"Come on Tsukune-kun, Takeshi-kun!" Moka said as held one of their arms leading them through the hallways. The students had the day to explore the school and get settled down. Both boys were aware of the many glares they received from the other male students.

The trio had stopped at a vending machine. Moka had bought a tomato juice and Tsukune got a fruit juice while Takeshi passed. They sat at a nearby bench."So how do you two like it here?" Moka chimed tilting her head.

Tsukune became nervous" W-Well it seems ok." But this place freaked him out. He looked at her; ' Could she really be a Vampire?' she was so pretty and kind. For a second their eyes meet and they looked away with slight blushes" H-How about you Takeshi?"

The blond smiled" Well aside from the rules it's cool, there's a lot of great scenery here to draw so I'm happy, plus there's a ton of railings that I can use to parkour on." He looked at Moka" Say, you wouldn't mind if I sketched you and Tsukune sometime would you?"

Both blushed like a tomato."W-Well I guess so. But I don't think that I'll be good for that." Moka said. Takeshi was about to reply when someone interrupted.

"I'd say you're good for something else." It was Saizo coming from behind a pillar. Seeing him made Tsukune shiver as he remembered what the other said in class. Takeshi just glared at the 6 foot creep.

Moka was confused."What do you mean?"

Saizo grinned and quickly picked up Tsukune by the collar and threw him into Takeshi making them slam into the vending machine denting it. Moka gasped as he got close to her" What I mean is why are you hanging with these weaklings when you could be with me?" He made an attempt to grab her but his wrist was grabbed by someone. He looked at the person; it was a green eyed student who had their blazer unbuttoned.

Takeshi knew the kid" Hey Shima! Took you long enough" He shouted as he and Tsukune got up.

Shima let the wrist go allowing Saizo back up a little." Well it's hard to find you if I can't see." He then looked at Saizo "You shouldn't force a woman like that. Some may find it... Unfavorable."

Saizo sneered" Who the fuck are you? Just stay out of this if you don't want to get hurt. She's mine"

Shimas face showed a hint of anger.

"Uh-oh, now shima's mad." Takeshi said.

Shima shifted a little" Well, hurt me then."

Moka tried to pull him away but Takeshi stopped her and ushered her to Tsukune."It's ok he's got this." Both Moka and Tsukune wore worried expressions as Saizo laughed.

"Whatever, you asked for it!" He charged at Shima who just stood there. That was until Saizos fist came about two inches from his face. He moved to the side at the last second letting the fist hit the wall behind him leaving a hole in it. In that moment Shima moved behind the larger student and kicked the back of Saizos knee forcing him to kneel down. Then he grabbed Saizos head and slammed it into the wall once. Making the other fall to the ground holding his broken nose.

Moka and Tsukune were shocked at the outcome. Even though Shima was blind he still beat Saizo. "Wow! That was amazing." Tsukune said.

Suddenly Shima pointed at the wall" I hope this experience will teach you not to be forceful on women." The trio sweat dropped.

"Umm... Shima? That's a wall." Moka pointed out.

"Hm?" He touched the wall."Oh, well that's embarrassing." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why you little prick!" Saizo said as he got up still holding his bleeding nose. He was about to transform and kill the smaller student, but a group of students were gathering around them. 'Damn it, too many witnesses. I'll have to wait until they're alone.' "This isn't over!" he said as he quickly left the area.

Shima sighed and walked over to the trio" Are you alright guys?"

Takeshi laughed" Of course I am, but I don't know about Tsukune. He's shaking like a leaf." It was true he was shaking a little. But that was from the fear of what he witnessed. If everyone had this kind of power then he was in more danger than he thought.

Moka felt the uneasiness and wanted to change the subject. "Hey we should go explore somewhere else." Tsukune agreed, he didn't want to be around if Saizo came back.

Takeshi rolled his right shoulder" Nah you guys go on ahead. I wanna check out my dorm room."

Shima stood beside him." I think I'll go too. I don't know the dorms layout so I'll need you to help."

Takeshi nodded and waved as the two left the hall."Well Shima, trying to show off much?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Someone had to teach him a lesson. I don't like it when people treat women as a possession."

"Yeah, I know that. But I think he may try something again. We should keep an eye on Tsukune and Moka."

Shima agreed.

~At the boys dorms~

"Hey your room is across from mine. Nice!" Takeshi said when they reached their rooms, his was 201 and Shimas was 202. Takeshi had told Shima the details of the building and of the rooms. Afterwards Takeshi and Shima entered their own rooms. All of the dormitories were the same. A simple mattress with covers was at the center. There was a small bathroom and a kitchen. The room itself was plain and as big as a normal room in an apartment. This troubled Takeshi" Shit, this is lame." As he walked to the window he thought of ways he could change it. That was until he noticed Tsukune heading towards the schools entrance carrying a satchel and looking like he was in a hurry. 'Now where is he going?' He didn't like the looks of this so he went across the hall and knocked on Shimas door. Said person opened it.

"Yes?"

"Shima I think Tsukune's in trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it looked like he's going to try and leave."

"So? If he wants to go he can go."

"SOOO he's our friend, we should at least try to see if we can help."

Shima sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."Alright, Alright Fine! You're right."

Takeshi smiled "Thanks, come on!" With that they rushed through the hall to the exit. It took them awhile to find him but they caught up to Tsukune who was in a tug of war with Moka with his pack.

"Why!? Why do you want to go to a human school? Humans are horrible! I hate them!" She screamed close to tears.

Tsukune suddenly stopped."B-But what if I told you...That I was a human?" He asked sadly.

Moka froze at this "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I AM A HUMAN!"He shouted tearing his pack from her.

She gasped "No...No that can't be true!"

He huffed" See? I can't stay here. I'm sorry, but this is goodbye." He turned away running into the woods.

Moka couldn't stand and fell to her knees crying softly. She jumped a little when Takeshi and Shima approached her.

"Moka! What's wrong?" Shima asked while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Takeshi looked down the path Tsukune took" Why is he leaving?"

Moka sniffeled"I-It's because he's h-human."

Takeshi looked at them. "Is she right Shima?"

"Well, he does smell like you. So it's a pretty good chance."

Moka looked at them confused "Wait, what?"

Takeshi sighed "Well you'd find out sooner or later. The truth is..I'm somewhat human too."

Moka looked at him with disbelief 'I-I can't believe it. Two of my first friends are human!' "Why? Why is it like this?"

Shima stood her up "Moka why is it that you don't like humans?"

She wiped her eyes and told them how she went to a human school and felt so alone and afraid. When she was done Takeshi sighed and lightly bopped her on the head making her grab it and slightly shocking Shima.

"Moka... What does that have to do with Tsukune? You two got along just fine before you knew this. Just because he's human doesn't mean that he's changed. Tsukune is Tsukune, A friend of ours no matter what."

Moka was surprised by what he said, it was all true.

Takeshi turned towards the path" Now I don't know about you, but me and Shima are going ahead. When you're ready try to catch up." He and Shima took off after Tsukune.

Moka watched them go. A war raged in her mind as she processed it all. But in the end she decided. They were friends and she liked it, she didn't want that to change. So she got a hold of herself "Your right, Tsukune-kun is my friend." And followed the path.

Unknowing to her she was also followed.

"You will be my woman, Moka Akashiya" A long tongue whipped around.

~ With Tsukune~

Tsukune was running through the woods. He had to find the bus stop and get out of here. But it was nowhere to be found. He knew he was lost so he stopped and caught his breath."Where...Could it...Be?"

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him."W-Who's there?!" As soon as he turned around two figures appeared from the shadows scaring the shit out of him."AAAHHHHH!"

"Whoa what's with the yelling? It's just us." Takeshi and Shima came into view.

Tsukune sighed. He thought it was a monster...wait they were monsters! He immediately was on edge again"What do you want? Why did you follow me?"

Shima crossed his arms" To convince you to come back. We know your human but that's okay with us. Hell, Takeshi is kind of human."

The blond nodded"Yeah so don't worry. You're a friend and we won't hurt a friend. That and Moka is worried about you."

"B-But she hates Hu-"

"Yeah but you're her friend and I don't think she could hate a friend." Takeshi interrupted.

Tsukune thought about it. It could be possible that they could be friends, but what about the school.

As if he could read his mind Takeshi spoke" Hey don't worry about what the school thinks. We'll Help you all the way." Shima nodded in agreement.

Tsukune was shocked by what he heard" R-Really?"

But before someone could answer a loud scream sounded through the forest. Tsukune recognized the voice" That's Moka! She's in trouble!" And before he knew it he was running in the screams direction with the other two following. He had to help her, even if they were different.

When they reached a clearing they found her. But she was on the ground and something was walking to her. The thing was large and muscular with some bone plating on it, and for some reason a bandage on its nose. But that didn't matter to Tsukune. He ran to them putting himself between Moka and the monster. Takeshi and Shima stayed hidden so that if they needed to act they would have the surprise.

"Tsukune-kun!?" Moka gasped "What are you doing here?"

Tsukune looked at her over his shoulder" I came when I heard you scream. I'm sorry for acting like that. I don't care if were different I still want to be your friend. And I will protect my friends." He spoke with confidence.

Moka was touched by what he said. He still wanted to be her friend."T-Tsukune-kun... I'm-"

**"Hey what the fuck is this?! Getting in my way with that emotional bullshit**.**" **The monsters voice sounding familiar.

Shima grunted" It's Saizo that little shit!"

Takeshi put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, we'll get him. He's about 7 ft tall now and five meters from Tsukune who is about 10 from us got it?" Takeshi received a nod.

Saizo roared but Tsukune stood his ground." I will not let you hurt Moka-Chan!"

Saizo laughed **"Whatever weakling, just die!"** He raised a massive arm above them and brought it down.

Tsukune raised his arms to guard and closed his eyes waiting for the impact. The fist made impact but not with him. He opened his eyes only to see Takeshi standing there facing him with a smirk. His right arm raised holding the large fist without fail. "Takeshi?!"

"Sup." he said coolly.

Saizo was surprised **"What? When did you get there?"**

"Just now, your turn Shima!" Takeshi called out. There was a slight noise from some bushes before Shima appeared in the air behind Saizos head

**"Wha-"** Saizo was interrupted by Shimas foot slamming into his face sending him into some nearby trees. Shima landed next to the trio.

"That felt good"

"Bet it did, nice foot work." Takeshi said chuckling.

Moka and Tsukune were shocked by what happened. But before they could say anything a feral roar echoed through the area.

Saizo pulled himself up wincing when he touched his face.**" Why you little! You dare challenge the power of an orc? I'm going to kill you all!"** He roared again ripping a large tree out of the soil and threw it at them.

"Look out!" Takeshi shouted as he pushed Tsukune into Moka sending them down hill. Shima was able to dodge but Takeshi stood his ground and took the hit with his arm. The Force caused him to slide a few meters before stopping.

Saizo smirked thinking he had won. But that changed when the tree was cast aside revealing an unscathed Takeshi flexing his right hand and Shima appearing next to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just had to warm up. I think it's time to get serious." Takeshi said rolling up his right sleeve. The skin on his arm melting away, revealing it to be mechanical. His left eye glowing yellow.

Shima nodded "Yes it is" Both his arms transforming into dark blue pincers.

Saizo sweated **"W-What are you?"**

~Meanwhile with Moka and Tsukune~

Tsukune and Moka were done rolling and were at the slopes bottom, which ironically was the bus stop. Moka was able to get up and look around. She gasped when she saw Tsukune a few feet away still lying down.

"Tsukune-kun!" she ran to him and knelt beside him putting his head on her lap. Hearing her voice he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ugh, are you ok?"

"Yeah are you?"

Tsukune forced a laugh "Just sore"

Suddenly something blasted from the trees and tumbled a bit landed a few meters away.

**"Damn it! How are they this strong?"** It was Saizo. He was struggling to get up and had multiple cuts and bruises on him. He then noticed the other two **"You!"** He growled with anger.

Tsukune knew he had to get Moka away. He put a weak hand on her shoulder" Moka, Run. Forget me and get out of here!"

She looked down at him "What? You'll be killed. No I'm staying here with you."

"Moka please-" His strength left him for a second and made his hand slide off her shoulder only to snag her rosary and pulled it off.

Moka was shocked "How did-" she was suddenly engulfed in a purple tower of light releasing a tremendous amount of energy. Tsukune was able to get up and back away as her body levitated a little. Takeshi and Shima were just coming out when it happened.

"Shit I knew it." Takeshi said.

All were left surprised when the light disappeared. Her body had changed from a cute pink haired Moka to a scary silver haired Moka... With bigger assets. She opened her eyes which had turned red and slitted.

Saizo was scared shitless**" This can't be, the silver hair, the immense power, she's a s-class monster, a-a Vampire!"**

The silver haired Moka glared at him "You dare to disturb me?" She said in a more mature voice.

Tsukune was left speechless 'Is this her true power?'

Saizo gritted his teeth**"H-HA! It doesn't matter, I'll still make you my woman and I'll rise in ranks for beating a Vampire."** He said with false bravado.

Mokas eyes narrowed" Then do it, if you can."

He growled and was about to move but his body wouldn't listen. 'What? Am I so scared that I can't move?!'

"TCH, Pathetic." She said as she charged at him with unbelievable speed "REALIZE YOUR PLACE!" She yelled as she kicked him hard enough to send him crashing into the side of the hill kicking up a dust cloud and leaving him knocked out in a large crater. "Hm. Not even a decent opponent."

Tsukune didn't know what to do when she started to walk towards him. But before she could reach him Takeshi and Shima appeared in front of him ready to strike.

The silver haired Moka smirked "What? Are you scared?"

Yes Tsukune was a little scared but he was also in awe of this other Moka.

"Relax; I'm still tired so I have no intention to harm any of you." She snatched the Rosary from Tsukune."You three had better take care of my more sentimental self." She said as she reattached it and was engulfed in a small white light before returning to her former self. The pink haired Moka was unconscious and fell forward only to be caught by Tsukune.

Takeshi sighed" This should be an interesting year."

~30 Minutes later~

Moka came to and sat straight up. Her mind was a little foggy; the last thing she remembered was helping Tsukune when... The rosary fell off! At this she gasped and brought a hand to her chest feeling the rosary still there, she sighed and looked around. She was in a room which looked like an infirmary. Some motion caught her attention from the left. It was Tsukune sleeping in a similar bed; he had some bandages on his head "Tsukune?"

"Don't worry he's alright." The voice came from her right. It was Takeshi and Shima sitting in some chairs. "He passed out from exhaustion shortly after you did."

"We've been here for about 30 minutes; we wanted to make sure you two were ok."Shima said

"That and Saizo is knocked out next door." Takeshi added.

Moka looked back at Tsukune.

Shima spoke up "He said he would stay"

Mokas head turned to them "R-Really?"

Takeshi nodded" Yep, said that he didn't want you to get hurt so he wanted to give it another try even if humans aren't welcome. Hey really wants to be friends with us. That and the bus only comes once a month."

"T-Thats great!" she said.

Shima stretched his arms a little" Well you should get some more rest, we'll wake you both in another 30 minutes."

She gave a slight yawn and nodded. She was still tired so she laid back down facing Tsukunes sleeping form and smiled "Thank you...Tsukune" she said softly and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Shima was giving Takeshi a twenty" Fine you were right, the rosary was more than an accessory."

Takeshi smirked as he put the money away.

Wow! Now I know how you writers feel... It feels great! Ok so what do you think? Be honest now, I'll only improve if you don't hold back. So ask questions or leave ideas. Now if you will excuse me I need to put some ice on my forehead. OCs RULE!

RedGamer101~


	2. Chapter 2 Blind Charms

**Alrighty then! Sorry for the wait everyone. (Smiles sheepishly). Anyway, I love the reviews, even if it's negative I appreciate every single one, they're very helpful! I hope you like this CH. God knows how many times I've rewritten it. I know that the point of view changes a lot but please bear with me since I'm a Noob. **

**So go ahead and read on!**

**Oh I forgot to say this before.** **I DON'T OWN SHIT! Except my OCs**

**Chapter 2: Blind Charms**

_~Oh, say! What is that thing call'd light, Which I must ne'er enjoy? What are the blessings of the sight? Oh, tell your poor blind boy. -Colley Cibber, The Blind Boy~_

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BE-CLICK! A hand rested on the alarms snooze button silencing the annoying noise. A sigh escaped from the young student who 'WAS' sleeping. He sat up with a yawn, it was Shima Grey. He yawned again, running a hand through black morning hair, as he pressed another button on the clock.

"_It is 7:00 A.M. Tuesday_." An digital, monotone voice spoke. Shima gave a small smirk, he was thankful for Takeshi making a clock that announced the time for him. The blond liked tinkering and making useful things. But... "_Time to get your ass out of bed!_" The clock added. He also liked to add his sense of humor.

Anyway he had to get ready for school. It was no easy task going to a monster school, that is if you have a friend who is human and another that is semi-human attending said school which did not allow humans. He wasn't worried about Takeshi because he could fend for himself. It was Tsukune, the human who was 'accidentally' enrolled here. Though almost all monsters disliked humans, Shima saw nothing wrong with Tsukune or Takeshi. Hell, Takeshi has risked himself to help out those who are different many times, showing that not all Humans were bad. He saw that in Tsukune about a week ago when he put himself in harm's way to defend Moka, another friend of theirs who happens to be a vampire. Tsukune was alright in Shimas opinion.

Shima snapped out of his thoughts, shaking the last bit of sleep from his mind as he got up and trudged over to his bathroom. He had memorized the layout of his room with some help from Takeshi. It was relatively plain, very organized, and clean. He went through the normal morning routine of showering, brushing, and dressing, leaving his blazer unbuttoned showing the white under shirt. To him the outer coat felt restricting, and he really didn't care how he looked, though he still followed the dress code. Deciding to skip breakfast to head over to Takeshis room and get the blond, he grabbed his bag as he left the room locking the door and walked across the hall remembering that the hallway was 10 Ft across. He was about to knock when someone from the other side spoke, surprising him a little.

"Oh! Hey Shima, Come on in!" It was Takeshi.

Shima opened the door and entered. Before he could speak he covered his nose as it was immediately attacked by the familiar stench of Takeshi's rather unpleasant habit, smoking pot. Though due to Shima being a monster as well as blind his senses were enhanced including his sense of smell, making the aroma that floated in the air stronger to him. And he hated it. He waved a hand around his face as he walked in.

"Damn it! Can you cut back on that stuff?" He complained coughing a little.

"Hm? Oh sorry, my bad." He put the joint out and turned a fan on the desk he was at. "Sup?"

Shima finished coughing with a sigh "Just came to see if you were ready to go. But judging at how heavy you were smoking you must be doing another maintenance routine "Takeshi, being what he was, had to work on himself every few days to prevent his mechanical parts from breaking down. Shima felt some, for lack of a better term, pity for his longtime friend having to do this. He never brought it up with Takeshi though because he never complained about it.

"Yup, got to keep it all in check. Just a little longer" Takeshi had his right arm open in several places. He turned a few screws, crossed a wire and cursed when it gave him a shock, then finished by wiping the metal down. "Ok, I'm done." He said while closing up his arm and letting the fake skin slowly form around it. He flexed the arm a little before covering it with his sleeve. "Man I'm glad to have brought my own clothes, those uniforms are so stupid so...formal. I don't know how you do it Shima." Takeshi was wearing his own style which consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt that had a hood with a grey T-shirt over the black, and black jeans with white sneakers. He also wore a thin silver chain necklace with a small silver half heart attached to it.

Shima sighed "So you're not going to follow the dress code? You do know that it's mandatory that you wear the uniform."

The blond scoffed "Look who's talking, hypocrite."

Shima cracked a smile "But at least I'm still wearing it, anyway we should get going and meet the others."

Takeshi agreed and grabbed his stuff. The two left the room and started down the corridor. A few minutes later Shimas stomach growled loudly.

"I hate you" He said as Takeshi held back his laugh.

**~7:25 A.M. Entrance Of School~**

Tsukune was waiting with Moka at the Academy's entrance by some old tombstones. Why a school had them was beyond him.

He looked at his watch "Where could they be?" They all had agreed to meet up at the school every morning. The school didn't open until 7:35 so they had time, but still. The time agreed on was 7:15, it was 7:25 now, and he did not want to wait around alone with Moka to long. Well he did like being alone with her, but he had been getting more death glares lately. Then again it was worth it. He looked over at Moka who was leaning her back against a post; she was his reason for staying at Yokai. She was kind, caring, and not to mention beautiful. Said girls emerald eyes met his deep brown causing both to blush and look away, Moka deciding to look down the path.

That's when she noticed two familiar figures coming into view. "Oh there they are!" she said happily.

Sure enough it was them. When they came close enough they said their good mornings. Takeshi made a half-assed excuse to explain how he had lost a weeks' worth of uniforms and blamed the smell on some weird foliage he fell in. Shima knew the truth and Tsukune was skeptical but Moka seemed to not notice.

"What made you two so late?" Tsukune asked while they walked, trying not to sound rude.

"Two things. First I had to get Takeshi, who was in the middle of fixing his arm." Shima said crossing his arms.

Moka tilted her head a little "Fixing?... Oh that's right, your arm is fake." She remembered when Takeshi had showed them his prosthetic arm a few days ago. Saying that he wouldn't be able to hide it from them anyway. It was surprising to see that his entire right arm, including part of the shoulder, and left eye were mechanical. Apparently he's had them for a while from some accident, which he neglected to talk about. She had heard of this being possible but she never was interested in those kind of things.

Takeshi rolled his shoulder "Yep, I was even able to get it in cyberpunk style."

Shima continued "Then we had to make a quick stop at the vending machines t-"

" 'Cause _someone_ skipped their breakfast." Takeshi interrupted, emphasizing 'someone' and glanced at Shima.

"It was your fault! You and your little hobby!" He yelled pointing at who he thought was Takeshi but was actually Tsukune.

"ME!? What did I do?!" He asked surprised.

At this Shima paused and raised an eyebrow, then gave a nervous laugh."Oops, sorry about that. When I get upset I tend to forget where everyone is."

Tsukune sweatdropped "Oh, um, don't worry about it." He changed the subject. "Shouldn't we get going? We're going to be late."

Moka happily agreed and grabbed onto Tsukunes arm making him blush. They were walking into the school when they passed a few students speaking in hushed tones though Tsukune caught some of what they were saying.

"Hey it's that Tsukune guy, and he's with Moka." The first one spoke.

"Why is she with him? I could beat him anytime."

"Bad idea man, did you hear the rumors? He's the one who kicked Saizos ass! And he was stronger than us."

While the students talked Tsukune looked at his friends "Hey, do you guys know what that's all about?" Shima and Moka shook their heads no but Takeshi wore a knowing grin. "Takeshi?" He said nervously.

The blond shrugged "What? I just stretched the truth a little."

Tsukune was confused at first but then it hit him "Wait! You told everyone that I beat Saizo!?"

"Of course I did. Listen dude, if you can't be strong then you can at least make others think you are strong. It'll make them think twice about challenging you."

"Or it could make them want to fight him to boost their rep." Shima added "You may have done more harm than good."

Takeshi seemed to take in that thought, then shrugged "Too late now."

Tsukune deadpanned "There goes trying to avoid attention."

"Sorry man, I'll ask next time." Takeshi smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsukune was going to complain more but the morning bell rang signaling the start of school. He sighed, hoping that there would not be a next time. "Never mind, we should get going."

The group started to leave when something caught Shimas attention causing him to stop. As the others continued he stood still, he looked to his left and waited, listening for anything. For a second he thought he had felt someone watching but was snapped out of it when he heard Tsukune shout.

"Owww! Moka I'm not your breakfast!" The boy yelled as he ran away. Leaving a sorry Moka and an amused Takeshi. Moka must have bit Tsukune again.

"Always something." Shima said as he caught up.

As he left a blue haired female stepped from behind the tombstone Shima was staring at. She had a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt. She sighed "Whew, that was close... Hmm, looks like Moka is very close to Tsukune. I have to act soon." With that she ran off.

**~ 10:13 A.M. 2nd period, Geometry~**

Shima was sitting in his second class today, Geometry with Ms. Ririko Kagome. She was a good teacher, but maybe a little obsessed with her work. Shima was her favorite student so far. He was amazing at math and never failed to answer her problems...yet.

Today the class was give some pages to do and had the period to finish it. Luckily the school had books in brail for those like him. He checked the last problem he had to do. It was a distance problem, this was easy for him. He does this kind of thing in his head all the time so he can get around alone, and it helped in fights.

"Ugh, this is so hard." Someone next to him complained. He knew who it was, Kurumu Kurono. A girl that sat next to him and a recent acquaintance. She was nice, peppy, and helped him a few times when someone messed up the brail in his book using her book to tell him the problem. Though she had no clue what it meant. So in return he would help her solve it when he could. Which was almost every problem

"What's wrong Kurumu?" He asked already knowing what it was.

"These questions! I just don't understand them." The girl slumped a little. She looked at Shima who was already done and putting his stuff away. ' Wow he's so smart. Not to mention good looking! I'm lucky that I was seated next to him.' Though she was a little upset that he was friends with Moka it seemed like he was not influenced by her, so she kept it to herself.

"Would you like help?" Shima asked with a smile. He knew she could learn how to solve them, but as a nice guy he had to help a girl in distress.

Kurumu perked right up. She really didn't want to use him as a cheat sheet but when he offered she was quick to accept. "Really? Thanks Shima! So what's the answer to # 1?"

Shima sweatdropped "How are you supposed to learn if I just tell you the answer?"

"Please?" she made a cute pouty face. Then she remembered that it wouldn't work 'Oh wait, he can't see. Damn it I can't use my looks.' Suddenly she had an idea 'but I can do this.' She hugged his arm pressing her large breasts on it. "Pretty please?" she spoke sweetly. This got a reaction but not one she was expecting.

Shimas face turned really red as he tried to speak " W-W-What ar-are doing-g?!" He never had a girl do this to him before. It made him lose focus and unable to think, he had to get out of there. He stood up quickly making Kurumu let go "ExcusemeMsRirikoI'vealreadyfinishedtheworksocanIl eaveearly!?" He spoke quickly, face still red.

The teacher looked at him surprised by the outburst "Hm? Well, since your one of my top students... and if you are done...ok." She smiled "But-just-this-once." she wagged her index finger at each word "Wouldn't want those fabulous grades to start dropping."

Without a second thought he gave quick thanks, picked up his stuff and left stumbling against a desk leaving a confused Kurumu.

' Wow. He's shyer than Tsukune.' Earlier today she had charmed Tsukune to make him like her more than Moka and say some mean things. She had nothing against Tsukune but he was close to Moka. She had to beat the pink haired girl or her plan would not work. Speaking of which she was planning to pay her a visit after class.

~ 12:30 P.M. Takeshis 3rd class, Drawing and painting 1~

The art room was silent as the class worked on their current project, which was drawing a still life of a bowl of fruit. The group was circled around the still life drawing on their canvases. Takeshi thought it to be cliché, drawing a fruit bowl. He was sitting between two rather chatty girls who were having a conversation behind him using his area to block them from the teacher's sight. Their talking didn't bother him but the topic had caught his attention.

"So did you hear? That Aono kid, turns out he's seeing another girl other than Moka-san!"

"No, Really!?" The other girl gasped.

The first nodded quickly "Really. Earlier he was hanging all over this blue haired girl. Then the same girl makes a scene at the stair well challenging Moka!"

The others eyes widened "Oh my gosh! What did the girl say?"

"Well apparently her name is Kurumu Kurono, and she said that since she's a Succubus she's going to make all the boys in school part of her own personal harem called the 'Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan'! Then she walked away with Tsukune after he said some mean things making Moka cry! You may want to keep an eye on your man."

The other huffed "He better not try anything with her!" Then she looked confused "Wait, I thought it was against school rules to reveal your breed. Maybe she's bluffing just to get Moka upset."

The first shrugged "Well she looked really serious. Just keep an eye out."

As they continued they didn't notice that a certain someone was missing, allowing the teacher to spot the gossipers. "Excuse me, but will you please get back to the assignment?" She asked with a strange calmness.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" both said in union.

They acted like they were working but when the teacher turned away they went at it again. "Where did that guy between us go?" The first asked the other.

"I don't know, but he's good at drawing, maybe we can trace his and get this over with!"

They both agreed and looked at his easel, only to end up deadpanning at what they saw. Takeshi did draw the still life... But he also added devil horns on each fruit.(HEHE)

"He's so weird." The other said.

"GIRLS!" The teacher snapped now annoyed. Both girls eeped and went to work surprised that the teacher had not noticed Takeshis disappearance.

**~12:35 P.M. Main Building, East Halls~**

Takeshi was running through the halls shortly after hearing what those girls said about Tsukune.' If what they said is true, then Tsukune is in trouble. And Moka must be very upset now. That girl must have charmed him to do those things. Succubi mainly rely on eye contact for their charms to work so Shima should be fine, I hope I can find Tsukune before the sealing kiss.' Just then as he rounded a corner he nearly ran into a pink haired girl.

"Whoa! Wait, Moka?!"

"Takeshi?" She looked at him surprised; her eyes showed that she was crying earlier.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice was heavy with urgency "I'm looking for Tsukune! We have to hurry before-"

"Kurumu makes him her slave I know, gossip spreads like fire in this school. Where are they?"

"I don't know, after they left I was too upset and ran off, but the rosary spoke to me saying that I have to stop her. I heard others say that she was heading here." She said sadly.

"The rosary talked to you?! Wait never mind, Tsukune needs us" Takeshi pinched between his eyes trying to think.' Now why would she come here? There's only some classrooms, storage closets, and the-' Then it hit him "The infirmary in the West Halls!" He exclaimed snapping his fingers startling Moka.

"T-The infirmary? How do you know?"

"Because It's secluded and quiet most of the time, plus it has beds."

Moka soon caught on and was filled with fierce determination. "Alright then! Let's go!" They took off towards the west Halls.

~12:36 P.M. West Halls~

Shima was coming from the restrooms, having regained his cool after what Kurumu did in 2nd period. He scolded himself for reacting the way he did, normally he could keep calm in most situations but when it came to a girls advances he was a wreck. Putting a mental note to apologize to Kurumu when he could he was about to head to class but stopped when he heard some odd commotion to his right. If memory served he was standing in front of the infirmary. He pressed his ear on the door, hearing a familiar female voice.

"Don't worry Tsukune, you'll forget about her soon." Her voice was laced with seduction.

'Kurumu? What's she doing here with Tsukune?...Wait! This is the clinic, something must have happened.' And without another thought he slid the door open and walked in halfway, surprising Kurumu who was leaning over Tsukune on a bed.

Kurumu looked up at him eyes wide."S-Shima?!" She got off of Tsukune who just sat there with no emotion evident, his eyes hazy. "What are you doing here? Did Moka send you?" She tried not to sound rude but she did not have time for this.

"What? No, I was walking by when I heard Tsukunes name, I thought he was hurt since he was here. Is everything ok?" He gestured to the room. Something was off but he couldn't find out what.

Kurumu groaned ' Damn it! If he's here then the others must be close by... Maybe I can charm him to stall them... No I can't do that to him! He has nothing to do with this, plus he'll hate me afterwards... But I need time.' She could feel her chance closing 'Ugghh! Wait! I can hide that part of his memory. Then he won't remember. It will be like it never happened.' She quickly ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, having to look up to see his face.

Shimas face turned a little red "K-Kurumu?"

"I'm sorry Shima." She bit her lip as she made eye contact 'Charm!' She cast the illusion on him.

"W-Wha?" He felt light headed for a moment, his mind becoming fuzzy. He thought that he was about to have a repeat of earlier so he forced it away and shook his head. 'Not again, need to control myself.' "Kurumu why are you apologizing?" He asked confused.

At this Kurumu was baffled 'What the? Why isn't it working?' She didn't understand it, he was completely unfazed.

Shima smiled "Actually it's a good thing I found you."

She scrunched her brow. "W-Why is that?" She was still trying to make sense of this.

" 'Cause I was wanting to say sorry for how I reacted in 2nd period. Usually I can keep my cool better than that." He rubbed the back of his head "I hope that I didn't offended or upset you."

Kurumu was taken aback by what he said. He was worried that he had upset her over that, then went through the trouble to apologize. "Shima."

That's when the charm on Tsukune wore off. He shook his head and looked at them "S-Shima? When did you get here?" His mind was fogged up, all he could remember was finding Moka and about to say sorry to her but then... Kurumu intervened, and his body moved on its own taking her here. "W-Where's Moka? I need to tell her I'm sorry."

Kurumu gasped 'Oh no! It wore off!" She quickly ran back to Tsukune and was about to place another charm when someone shouted.

"Stop right there!" Everyone looked at the door. It was Moka and Takeshi, both breathing like they had been running. Moka pointed at the bluette "Stay away from her Tsukune! She's a succubus and has been controlling you!"

Shima was surprised 'So she's a succubus, That explains some things but what's this about controlling Tsukune?' Then he felt the room flood with energy.

Kurumu growled as she glared at Moka "Again you interfere with my plan! I've had enough!" She then began to reveal her true form. Purple bat like wings sprouted from her back followed by a purple tail from her skirt, her ears pointed and her nails grew longer like claws. Everyone was surprised as she glared at Moka again with purple, anger filled eyes. "If I can't have him then you can't either!" Then turned to strike Tsukune, who threw his arms up to block.

But before she could Moka charged past a confused Shima followed by Takeshi and pushed Kurumu, accidentally sending her through a nearby window. Moka knelt by Tsukune. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine, if not a bit shaken." he replied nervously.

Takeshi went to the window and looked out it for a second, then looked at Moka with amusement "Damn Moka! Nice goi-" Suddenly a tail whipped past him and coiled around Tsukunes neck yanking him through the window with Moka grabbing on to him to him. Luckily Takeshi was fast enough to grab Mokas ankle stopping them from flying away. He braced himself at the window with his left arm, struggling to keep them from getting away. He winced a little as a shard of glass dug into his palm. She was surprisingly strong and also had an advantage by being in the air. He could hear Tsukune choking trying to breathe as Kurumus tail tightened its grip. Takeshi felt his left arm losing its strength. "Shima! Help me out here!"

He nodded and quickly went to help. There were too many noises to pinpoint where Takeshi was so he reached out hoping to get a good grip, only to end up grabbing the blonds' hood. 'SHIT!' Was all he thought when he heard the fabric tear as Takeshi lost his grip and was pulled out the window. The extra weight was too much for Kurumu so she finally let go. Tsukune, Moka, and Takeshi fell into the woods below. Luckily they were low enough to have a relatively safe landing. Shima tossed the torn hood aside and jumped through.

Now outside, Tsukune was getting up with Mokas help. "Hurry Tsukune you have to get out of here!" Then they dodged a swipe from Kurumu, which sliced a nearby tree in half like a hot knife through butter. They were on the ground again when Moka had an idea. "Tsukune! Take off my rosary."

"What?!"

"Just do it, we need my other self!"

Tsukune went along and pulled on the Rosario, but it would not budge! "D-Damn it! It won't come off!" Moka then did the only thing she could. She put herself in front of him. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"I have to protect those who are precious to me! If you want to fight then fight me!" She yelled at Kurumu.

The succubus sneered "Looks like he was a burden to you the whole time! Just give up and die!" She dove at them.

Tsukune could feel the panic setting in, but he had to do something. So he gave another pull "I'm not a burden to Moka!" He yelled as the Rosary came off.

A sudden burst of tremendous energy flooded the area as Outer Moka transformed into Inner Moka. Kurumu cursed as she was pushed back by the blast 'T-This power! So it's true, she's a true S-class Vampire! I-I need to do something quick!' She started to panic and looked around, then she spotted a certain Blond picking himself up. 'Perfect!'

**~Takeshi~**

Takeshi was just coming to after the fall, he got up felt his head hissing when he felt a bump, he must have hit his head on a branch. While shaking the dizziness away he suddenly he felt Inner Mokas release. "Great, more to worry about." He reached to rub his sore neck...Then noticed the missing hood. " W-Wha? Damn it Shima! When I find you I-" Something landed behind him causing him to turn, only to lock his grey eyes on deep purple ones.

"Charm!"

"Oh Shi-" was all he managed before his mind fogged over eventually blacked out.

**~Shima, Inner Moka, and Tsukune~**

Shima joined the duo after sensing Inner Mokas presence. The energy felt like last time, it was dark, immense, and very strong. He'd be telling a lie if he said he didn't feel any fear but, like Takeshi, when he was needed he pushed it aside and got it done. "Hey, what's the situation?" he asked coming up to them. Somehow he could feel IMoka fix a glare at him and nearly flinched but didn't show it.

IMoka rolled her eyes and scoffed "It's nothing, just waiting for the succubus to show herself. It's annoying really, being called out for such a small thing."

As if on cue the bluette flew out above them, face full of anger "Hey! Watch it you! Just because your S-class doesn't mean you'll beat me! I have to win, I have to make this Harem, and my species depends on it! Our population is dwindling!" She yelled, tears being held back.

Shima was taken aback by this 'She's making the school her harem to help her race?' He knew it was true that her species were few in numbers. If he remembered correctly succubi 'enslave' large groups of men in hopes to find their destined one, their true soul mate. Even though her method was wrong he could see the good in her reason. A certain fact about his race played in his mind. 'Maybe...'

Suddenly IMoka leapt with amazing speed. "So annoying"

Kurumus body froze with fear as IMoka appeared behind her grabbing her tail and swung her around, throwing her into some nearby trees. She cried out in pain when she made impact, her back up against a thick tree and her body hurting all over, wincing at every movement.

IMoka walked slowly in her direction "See? All bark and no bite." She smirked at Kurumu. But that faded quickly when Kurumu gave a quick laugh. "What's so funny?"

Kurumu grinned "I'm not done yet, I still have an ace!" As she said this Takeshi burst from the woods slamming a metal fist were IMoka was standing, breaking the ground beneath.

"Takeshi! What are you doing?!" Tsukune asked surprised by the attack. Takeshis only response was a blank stare with hazed eyes.

IMoka recognized it immediately "She's charmed him into protecting her! The coward." She said dodging another attack. His movements were heavy, but he was quick to react. She dodged a kick aimed for her head then spun to send her own powerful kick, only to have him catch it with his fake arm. The impact echoed through the woods, his left iris flashed yellow before turning and throwing her to the side. She was able to land properly and looked at him shocked "What?! How is he-"

"It's his arm! It was built strong to withstand large amounts of force." Shima said guarding Tsukune, his arms now pincers. He cursed Takeshi's recklessness. "How do we snap him out of it?"

IMoka grunted as she dodged an axe kick. "Either knock him out or have the source cancel it!"

Kurumu was still up against the tree still weak from her crash. She had expected Takeshi to defend her, but the way he fought, it seemed...mindless. Even if he was charmed he would be showing some kind of emotion, or at least blink.

Takeshi was pushed back as IMoka went on the assault. He dodged several kicks moving with a speed that he should not have. "You're surprisingly good." She stated "But I'm better!" She threw a fist at him, which he caught, but that was only to preoccupy the arm. She used this opening to send a much weaker kick to his stomach knowing he was human. "Realize your place!" The kick sent him flying towards Kurumu slamming into her cracking the trunk a little. The succubus grunted as his oddly heavy body pinned her down. Apparently the kick plus landing had knocked him out.

"Well look at this." IMoka said walking back to her like before.

Kurumu began to panic "Wait! Stay away! I'm sorry!"

"Maybe I should tear off your wings and tail, to make sure you don't become a problem." she said darkly ignoring the girls' pleas.

Kurumus eyes widened with fear as she tried to push Takeshi off. "No! Stay away!" She screamed hopelessly.

But before IMoka made it halfway to her Shima stood in her way. "What are you doing Shima; did she get to you too? Or have you not noticed her intentions?"

He closed his eyes sighing thinking of a way to explain "I know, I know alight? It's just... I don't think that Kurumu is bad at heart. All she wanted was to try and protect her race." He opened his eyes with a small smile "I understand her situation, almost on a personal level. She said sorry, and I'm not one to hold a grudge, how about you Tsukune? Live and let live?"

The air was dead silent for a moment. All eyes were on him, making him feel a little uncomfortable. However, Tsukune did get what Shima was saying... That and he did not want to see IMoka tear her a new one, literally. He gave a friendly smile "Well he does have a point, and she's sorry. So I don't see why not."

Kurumu couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all she did they still forgave her "Shima...Tsukune" Her voice wavering.

IMoka Sighed heavily "Whatever, just don't come bringing me out when it backfires." She walked to Tsukune and took the rosary from him. Before latching it to her choker she casted a glance at Takeshis unconscious form 'What exactly are you?', then attached the rosary changing her back to OMoka. The pressure in the air lightened as Moka fell and was caught by Tsukune.

"Are you ok Moka?"

"Y-Yeah just tired." She said feeling lightheaded.

"Here I'll walk you to the clinic. We'll meet you there Shima."

He nodded as they walked off.

Shima walked over to Kurumu, struggling a little as he pulled Takeshi off of her. As he was checking his friend, feeling around for anything broken, she couldn't help but watch him, without blinking. Shima sighed in relief upon finding nothing wrong.

"S-Shima." Kurumu spoke softly, staring at him, holding back tears. Her chest tightened with these unusual feelings 'maybe he's my...'

"Hm?" He looked over at her and gave a small smile "Are you ok?"

She couldn't hold it back anymore. So she broke down right there sobbing thanks and sorry. Shima started to panic trying to calm her down.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying!? P-Please stop!" He tried, not knowing how to handle a crying girl. Both not noticing Takeshi waking up.

"He- Whoa..." He shook his head "W-what happened?" They didn't hear him. The crying was starting to hurt his throbbing head "HEY!" He nearly shouted getting their attention and somehow shutting Kurumu up. "What's with the waterworks? I'm not dead." He joked.

Shima sighed but smiled none the less at his friends' humor. "Good your awake, now you can help. The fight's over, we need to get Kurumu to the infirmary so she can rest up."

Takeshi laughed, wincing when he felt a twinge of pain in his diaphragm and heard something 'clink'. 'Uh-oh... That's not good.' He cleared his throat "U-Umm you go on ahead, I think that I should go to my dorm...to um... _Fix myself _something to eat okay? Fighting makes me hungry and school's about over so I'll skip 4th period." He said emphasizing _Fix Myself_.

Kurumu was starting to dry up and looked at him like he was weird, but Shima heard him and understood what it meant. "Oh alright, I'll take her then. Later." He picked Kurumu up bridal style making her the one blushing for once, and went on his way while she tried to direct them in her weak state.

Takeshi sat there for a moment, trying to figure out why he had blacked out completely, he remembered Kurumu charming him but after that it was just blank. He decided to put it aside for now. He had to get to his dorm...Quickly. He got up, hissing a little when he felt the twinge again. "Ok, time to go."

**~The Next Morning, Schools Entrance~**

Tsukune, Moka, Takeshi, and Shima were at the schools entrance waiting for the bell to ring like every morning. Tsukune and Moka were standing on the side of the path talking causally, Shima was leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed listening to their conversation, and Takeshi was resting silently in the same tree above Shima. The blond broke his silence when he yawned loudly.

"Stay up late?" Shima asked knowing the answer.

"Ye(Yawn)p, had to. You're gonna have to tell me what happened 'cause (Yawn) I can't remember." He said trying to contain his yawning.

"Sure thing, I'll come over la-"

"Shimaaaa!" A familiar blue haired female shouted with glee while running up to them.

Before he could react he was tackled by the girl and soon found himself being suffocated by two large, very soft cushions of...of.

"Kurumu?!" The others yelled in shock.

"Yep! The one and only!" She said happily while letting go of Shima. He gasped, breathing in the fresh air.

"W-What...was that..f-for?!" He asked still catching his breath, his face was red from such contact.

Kurumu smiled sweetly. "Because silly, after what happened yesterday I've finally decided who my destined one is!" Her voice held excitement.

Shima swallowed and was almost afraid to ask "W-Who is it?"

She answered while hugging him. "You of course!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped. While Shima tried to process this Takeshi was laughing loudly. Only to end up falling out of the tree, landing with a thud but still laughing.

Shimas face heated up more "Wh-What makes you say this?" He never had someone claim him as their 'soul mate' let alone even like him like that.

At this she seemed to calm down as she recalled what yesterday. "Well... you're always so nice to me. Then when you protected me from Moka...and said those things, it just dawned on me. That and I remember my mother saying how our charms can't affect our destined one." She then smiled greatly. "Oh! I'm so happy!" She glomped on him again putting his head in between her chest, he flailed trying to breath.

Takeshi just kept laughing leaving the job of prying Kurumu off of Shima to Tsukune and Moka. But somehow in the middle of the separation Moka had got close to Tsukunes neck and bit him.

"~Chapuuu!~"

**Well there we go! Another chapter done. I hope you all liked it! CH 3 will come much sooner, so until next time!**

**Respect to those who know what the fruit bowl incident represents! My fellow Anime lovers should know it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Below is a short, Omake-like add on. Didn't think it should be in the actual CH. It gives a peak of what Takeshi is, If you don't like spoilers then don't read. It takes place after the Kurumu VS IMoka fight. Enjoy!**

**Omake 1: In need of repairs**

The blond decided that walking instead of running would be best. As long as he didn't exert himself too much. It took him 20 minutes to walk from the school to the dormitories. Only feeling the pain when he tried to hurry, or go up the stairs. Finally in his room he locked the door, closed the curtain, and turned on a lamp at his desk, pointing the light towards him. He faced a tall mirror and pulled his shirt up holding the bottom with his chin, revealing his stomach. But something was off, the skin just below the ribcage were IMoka kicked was, to be put bluntly, screwed up. There were some rips here and there showing something shiny in the gaps.

He felt the area with a steady hand. "Hmm...The skin's not replacing itself." He mumble, then started to peel the fake skin away. After clearing a small patch about five inches across the bottom of the ribcage it revealed the line of union were flesh merged with metal marked with a long, faded scar. He tapped a knuckle on the metallic surface "Exterior seems fine." Then he did two small hops, wincing again when he felt the pain and heard something shift around loosely. "Ouch!...Yep, there it is. Damn, whatever happened it knocked something loose. I'll have to ask Shima to fill me in" He sighed glancing at the clock "Looks like I'm going to be busy tonight." Then he attempted to look at the Brightside "At least I'll get to smoke more."


	3. Chapter 3 Siblings

**RG101 here! Sorry for the wait everyone, been busy with work and what not. Thanks for the review(s) Anyway this Chapter is non-canon, don't worry I'm sure you'll like it. If ya don't then oh well, there's a reason for that review box. Read on!**

**I finally own it...Wait... Never mind, it was just a dream. I own nothing but OCs**

Chapter 3: Siblings

~~ _Not heaven itself upon the past has power_~~Dryden, Imitations of Horace, III, 29

A familiar, light blue bus was passing through a small town near Tokyo. As the vehicle entered a tunnel its lone passenger fidgeted nervously. It was a girl who was wearing a females Yokai Academy uniform with the sleeves cut neatly to the elbow and dark purple long socks stopping mid-thigh. She wore a thin gold bracelet on her right wrist and had short, uneven green hair cut just below her ears. There was some height to her, a slim body, and fair skin. Her features were soft and warm, her eyes a dark gray, and her...bust was average. She was currently sitting two seats from the front fidgeting with her bracelet.

"Nervous?" The driver suddenly spoke with an eerie grin taking a drag from his cigar.

The girl snapped out of her habit and looked at him. When she had first saw him she was a little creeped out, but it was ok once you got over the shadowed eyes and constant grinning. "Well... I'm more anxious then anything. I've never been to a monster school."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I would have arrived at the beginning, but I was told to wait. I just can't anymore, staying at home is boring, I'm sure going to a monster school will be exciting though." She said smiling.

The drivers grin widened a little "Oh it will be." He chuckled. There was a light at the end of the tunnel "Here we are."

The girls' mood brightened as they exited the tunnel. Though she was mildly surprised at the scenery, with the dead trees and red ocean. "Wow! It's amazing...Though I thought it would be greener. Ah who cares?"

The driver laughed a little "You remind me of a certain young man."

At this she gave him a curious look "Oh really, How so?"

"Let's just say that he had a similar reaction." 'And similar eyes'

**~On Campus, Noon~**

"Yeah!" Takeshi shouted as he ran across the schools rooftops, his hood on. Everyone had the day off so he thought now was a good time to do some freerunning. He loved the feeling of running and jumping around letting no obstacle stop him. He jumped across a small gap between buildings before finding a few metal rails and a wall ahead.

He smirked as he made the first jump, planting a foot on the first rail, then he made his way towards the wall by jumping rail to rail. When he leapt from the final rail he reached out to grab the walls edge. But right before his hand reached it he suddenly sneezed, making him lose his focus and smack into the wall. "Shiiit!" He yelled as he fell 12 Ft and landed hard on his back. He started to cough and gasp as he tried to fill his lungs again.

After the coughing fit he managed to settle down, groaning as he sat up. "Damn it, that was weird." He looked around; a group of students were staring at him like he was strange. "What? Never seen someone fall off a building?" He was annoyed that he missed the ledge and that others saw. He sighed, not in the Parkour mood anymore "Oh well, might as well see what everyone else is doing."

**~Bus Stop~**

The bus came to a stop near a pumpkin scarecrow beside a lone tree "This is it." The driver said with the same grin. The girl picked up her leather pack, slung it over her shoulder, and walked to the doors. "Hope it's exciting enough for ya, but know that this can be a verrry scary school Ms..."

"Oh, I'm Ume." She turned when she was outside and gave a small bow.

The driver nodded "Oh and another thing, since you missed the opening ceremony I've been told to tell you that everyone is to stay in their human form, and no telling others what you are." With that said he handed her the schedule and school map, then drove away to the tunnel.

Ume looked at the school in the distance, she didn't like the gloomy scene much but she looked past that not wanting to become depressed with everything else. "Look out 'cause her I come!" She said with enthusiasm as she walked the path. It was about a thirty minute walk before arriving at the schools entrance. She looked around, seeing various groups of students mingling around. "Hm, I guess it must be a weekend or something. Hey, that gives me more time to settle in!" She checked her map of the school to find the girls dormitory.

She arrived after a short walk. The dorms held the same atmosphere as the school, but Ume didn't mind, she was distracted by all short skirts. She couldn't look anywhere without seeing the underwear of some cute chick when the wind blew. And she thanked whatever greater power that made it like this. Yes she was gay and she didn't care what others thought about it, she was her own person. Everyone has their own right to be who they are.

She eventually made her way to the girls section and found her room, 170. After setting everything on her bed she checked the place out. It was plain and almost empty, except for the bed, bathroom and kitchen, and a welcome basket. She pouted "Talk about homely. Well the redecoration can wait, I want to explore." With that she left the room. She was in such a hurry that she accidently ran into someone. Both fell to the ground "Ow! Hey watch where you're...going." Her tone softened when she looked at the one she ran into. The girl had pretty pink hair, emerald eyes, and a figure to envy. She also noticed the rosary sitting between her ample chest. She was by far the most beautiful girl she had seen here.

Ume blushed a little before shaking the daze she was in and helped the girl up, they were nearly the same height, with Ume being two inches taller. "I'm so sorry for knocking you down, I should have paid attention." She apologized to Ume in a soft voice.

Ume shook her head "N-no I should be saying sorry, I rushed out the door without thinking, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She looked at Ume "Say I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

Ume smiled "Yes I am." Her blush showing more just by talking to the beauty.

The girl smiled back "Well in that case welcome to Yokai Academy, I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka beamed happily and stuck a hand out.

"Names Ume Chien, but just call me Ume." She shook Mokas hand ' Wow her skins soft.'

Moka tilted her head "Wait, you said Chien right? Do you happen to be related to...Takeshi Chien?" Now that she got a good look at Ume she did have similar eyes to the blond.

Ume was surprised "You know my brother?!"

Moka nodded "Yes we met on the first day; he was one of the first friends I've ever made."

Ume took notice of that last part "One of your first friends ever?"

At this Moka toned down a little "Well... before coming to Yokai I didn't really have any friends." Her mood brightened "But after that day I've been making many, like Tsukune, Takeshi, Shima, and Kurumu." She smiled warmly.

Ume was taken aback by this, a girl like her without friends before this was shocking. She cupped her hands behind herself "Well if you're friends with my brother then your friends with me."

Moka was surprised "R-really? Well I guess that does make sense." She laughed.

Suddenly someone came up behind them, feeling the presence they turned around. It was a tall male with a firm build and a rough face. His head was shaved except for a black Mohawk that reached halfway down his back and a small black goatee. He looked like a 2nd year student "Why hello, Moka Akashiya."

The way he spoke put Ume on edge for some reason, just his presence felt uneasy. "Umm, is this the Tsukune you were talking about?"

Moka was about to answer no, but the other interrupted when he barked a laugh "That loser? Hell no, he's a nobody. I don't know why you're with him, which is why..." He leaned forward towards Moka making her back up a step, that action alone almost pissed off Ume. "I think you should be with me."

Moka took another step back clearly uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline your offer."

This didn't seem to sit well with the guy. "Maybe I should rephrase. You are going to-" He was cut off when Ume stepped between them.

That was the last straw, she couldn't hold it back. "Listen pal! If she says no then it's a no!"

"U-Ume?" Moka gasped.

The guy seemed slightly annoyed "What? Who are you?"

"Mokas friend, and if you knew better you'd stay away."

"Pfft whatever, just stay out of the way." He made a move to push her aside but Ume reacted faster than they could follow, ending with the guy on the ground with his arm held in a chicken wing by the green haired girl, her knee pressing on his back. Both were surprised by her speed and strength. "W-Wha? You bitch, let go of me!" He grunted as she applied more pressure.

Ume ignored him and applied even more pressure to his arm. When she thought he had enough she got off, leaving him on the floor holding his arm, and looked at Moka "Well that's over, you alright?"

"Yes, m-maybe we should go before we get into trouble." She didn't like the way the guy was glaring at Ume.

"Sounds good to me." She said casting a smug look at the one lying on the floor. With that the two walked away, Ume mumbling something about why the guy was in the girls section in the first place. Said guy got up, watching them turn the corner.

He flexed his sore arm, clearly angry. "Damn that bitch, making a fool of me. When I find her again I'll-" A beep from the intercoms sounded.

"_Attention, all members of last year's Archers team please meet at the field for practice, thank you_."

He sighed with annoyance "Looks like payback will have to wait." Then he left for the field.

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

Moka and Ume were walking towards the school; Moka was explaining its rules and customs.

"Wait so they don't allow Humans to attend, but the school teaches co-existence?" Ume said trying to make sense of it.

Moka nodded, then she became a little uneasy as they stopped for a moment "Ume...since you're Takeshis sister, does that make... you Human as well?" She had gotten over the fact that two of her friends were Human, but it was still new to her.

At this Ume started to mess with her bracelet as her tone dialed down "Well... I'm not sure Human is an accurate description, but that's the closest thing to us." She smiled bringing her happy self back out. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

Moka shook her head quickly "Oh no, I'm just curious. As a matter of fact two of my friends are human including your brother." Then she realized what she said "W-wait I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that!" She sounded like she was about to panic.

Ume giggled "Don't worry, whoever your friend is I won't tell on him, the secret is safe with me." She spoke with honesty, Moka sighed a thank you.

"Oh hey! Will you show me around the school? Since I'm new I don't have a clue where everything is." She admitted.

Moka thought about it, then nodded happily "Sure, we have the day off so I have time. Where do you want to start?"

"The girls' locker room!" She said eagerly.

Moka found it an odd place to start, but she stopped thinking about it when a familiar student with short black hair ran up to them "Moka! There you are, I was wondering where you were." The boy smiled warmly.

Upon seeing him Moka jumped at him "Tsukune!" She hugged him making Tsukune blush. After biting him, much to his disappointment and Umes jealousy, she then went on about her morning, including the incident with the Mohawk guy. Tsukune began to worry and was asking her questions.

At first Ume was just watching, but then she felt left out "Ahem."

The boy looked at her and Moka stopped talking "Oh hello there."

Moka just remembered that Ume was there "Oops sorry Ume that was rude of me. This is my friend Tsukune. Tsukune this is Ume, the one who helped me, she's also Takeshis sister."

At this he did a double take "H-his sister?!"

Ume smiled "Yep! Ume Chien, pleased to meetcha." She winked and flashed the peace sign. Causing his blush returning a little.

"Y-yeah likewise. Anyway, Moka I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Since we have the day off." He asked hopefully.

"Oh I'm sorry Tsukune, but Ume here asked me to show her around. Is that ok?" Moka pouted, seeming a little sad that she was preoccupied.

Tsukune seemed to hold the same feeling, but didn't want to make Moka feel bad "Don't worry about it. You know, I was thinking about finding Takeshi and the others, would you like me to tell him your here Ume?"

She thought about it for a second "Well I wanted to surprise him, but if you see him go ahead, either way he's going to find out." She said 'And be pissed.' She mumbled to herself

"All right, I'll see you two later then." With that he went off towards the school while the two took their time.

While walking Ume couldn't help herself "So... are you and Tsukune...you know." She lifted her pinky with a mischievous smile.

Mokas face heated up and turned a deep red. "N-No it's nothing like t-that!" She tried to calm herself.

Ume laughed "Well it seemed that way."

"I-It's complicated."

Ume rolled her eyes playfully "_Sure_." Finding it cute when Moka acted like this.

**~30 minutes later, Cafeteria~**

Takeshi had finally found Shima, who was currently eating Miso Soup at the cafeteria. The two of them were just hanging out waiting for something to happen, Takeshi was leaning backwards in a chair staring at an interesting spot of nothing on the ceiling.

Shima took a sip of his soup "Well this is boring."

Takeshi gave a small laugh "It is unusually quiet, what happened to your girlfriend?" He grinned as Shima choked a little on the soup.

"*cough* S-she's not my gi- *cough* girlfriend!" His face turned red, but not from the coughing.

The blond put a hand to his chin, acting like he was serious "Now why is that? I mean she likes you, so why not?"

Shima took a breath to calm down "You know well enough that I've never dated before so it's new to me, and she only likes me 'cause she thinks we're destined to be. That and you know the dangers that come with my species; I don't want others to be put at risk."

Takeshi sighed "Yeah I know, but you could still try or at least tell her why." Seeing that he was getting nowhere he decided to change the subject. "Where is she anyway?"

Shima shrugged "No idea, she said something about cooking and love, I don't know if I should be scared or relieved."

The blond chuckled and stretched "Well at least we wasted like what, five minutes?"

Both shared a laugh when Tsukune walked in. He spotted the two and ran over "Takeshi, Shima, what's up?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the day off, you?" The blond said.

"Well I was going to spend time with Moka, but she was busy." He sounded sad, then perked up "Oh! That reminds me, Takeshi it turns out your sister is attending now. She and Moka are walking around the school." He smiled, but that faded when Takeshi suddenly fell backwards and Shima was again choking on his food.

While Shima cleared his throat Takeshi stood up quickly his eyes wide with shock "What?! She's here?!"

Tsukune laughed nervously "Yeah, she arrived today, apparently Moka met her earlier after Ume protected her from some guy."

That bit of news put Takeshi on edge "Wait, she did what?"

"She stopped a some guy with a Mohawk from messing with Moka. I should thank her later on."

The blond made a sound of frustration and ran a hand through his hair "Fuck! She doesn't know what the guys around here are capable of. We have to find her before something happens, Shima you go find a teacher. We'll need someone with the authority to stop fights." Without a second thought Shima took off knowing how to get to the staff room. Takeshi turned to Tsukune "Come on, I have a way to track her down." He took off out the door followed by a very confused Tsukune.

"Wait! Why is she in trouble?"

"Because knowing her she probably made a fool of the guy. And you know how people like to settle things here."

Tsukune now realized the situation and caught up with him.

**~Meanwhile~ **

A lone person with a black Mohawk stood in the middle of the schools track n' field bordering the woods. He was aiming a bow at a round target 8 yds. away, then in a flash he shot the arrow. It hit its mark dead center "Heh, bull's-eye." He smirked, then winced when his sore arm bothered him. 'That bitch will get hers.' Then he heard two familiar voices. He looked, and what do you know, there was said girl walking with Moka about 12 yds. away. Both seemed to not notice him.

Just seeing her pissed him off, then he noticed that no one was paying attention or near. He grinned darkly "Lucky me, a moving target." He knocked another arrow and took aim, drawing the string back, ignoring his arms protest. Taking a slow breath he followed his target with the sights, while aiming two guys stopped the girls. He recognized the black haired one as the one called Tsukune, but the blond was new to him, he seemed to be scolding the green haired girl. But that didn't matter now, the blond was in the way of his shot and that annoyed him greatly. "Looks like I'll have to get rid of you first" Then let the arrow fly with a faint *Twang*.

~With Ume and Moka~

Ume was talking and giggling with Moka as she was given the tour. She couldn't help being attracted to Moka. She was kind, funny, and very beautiful. Sadly though it would appear that the pink haired girl had her eyes on someone else. But that didn't mean she couldn't flirt, she had her fun every now and then.

"Oh, I can't believe that I forgot to say this. I wanted to thank you for earlier, with that guy I mean." Moka said with a warm smile.

Ume saw a chance to fluster the pinkette "Anything for a cutie like you." She smiled with a wink.

Moka blushed slightly at the comment. She wasn't used to a girl giving her compliments like that. "U-umm, thank you?" Ume was strange at times but she seemed nice enough. She snapped out of her thought when she saw Tsukune and Takeshi running up to them "Oh there's Tsukune and-"

"Ume! What are you doing? I thought I told you to wait! And what's this about fighting someone?" Takeshi fired off question after question. Moka was surprised at his outburst.

Ume just rolled her eyes "Will you stop interrogating me?" She sounded aggravated.

"Why didn't you at least send me a message?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." *Twang* "Hm? Did you he-"

Suddenly the side of Takeshis left shoulder was struck by an arrow; the force jammed it into the limb and nearly knocked him forward. He clutched the area feeling where the it was. The arm went limp and sparked a little. But he only growled before letting go and looking at the attacker, it was a guy with a Mohawk. "Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Takeshi shouted.

The guy grinned "Sorry but you were in the way, I was aiming for her." He gestured to Ume, Who was glaring daggers at the guy.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt my brother!" She shouted with rage, her right iris glowing yellow and her left arm resembling Takeshis right.

"U-Ume?" Moka gasped surprised at the change in demeanor and look.

Ume glanced at her "Sorry but we'll have to explain later." She turned back to the man with the bow clearly pissed off "Why are you attacking us?"

He barked a laugh "Because you made a fool of me earlier. Did you expect me to just let that slide?"

Takeshi grunted as he ripped out the metal tipped arrow and tried to use his arm. He could use his fingers but the arm itself was useless' Damn, he's no amateur with that bow, hit right where the shoulder rotates' He fixed an angry glare on him. "Ume, get Moka and Tsukune out of here."

"No."

"W-what?!"

"No, I'll to fight him. I started this so I'm finishing it." Her tone showing that she was not going to change her mind.

Takeshi looked at her, then at the guy. Seeing no point in arguing her sighed "Shit...fine have at it, but you and me are going to have a long talk later." She nodded as Takeshi backed down.

Tsukune tried to sneak over to Moka when suddenly an arrow grazed past his knee, cutting his pants and almost taking the knee out. The guy already had another arrow ready to fire "You can't escape; I'm Roy Young, the Archers team leader and best shot" He laughed out loud "You caught me by surprise the first time, but now you're in my sights."

Ume gritted her teeth. Her options were limited and as long as he had that bow aimed at them they couldn't move. All she needed was a few seconds and she could get close enough.

Then, as if fate was rooting for them, Roys hurt arm started to bother him again. He lessened his pull on the string to relieve the pain. Ume saw her chance and quickly dashed towards him with amazing speed, he barely had enough time to react as he shot the arrow. But because of the slack its power decreased just enough to let her deflect it with her arm. She cocked back a metal fist and sent it straight at his face. Her power sent him flying backwards, crashing into three of the round targets.

Ume fist pumped in victory "Alright, Triple score!" Everyone came running up to her clearly surprised.

"Ume! How did you do that?" Moka asked.

She shrugged "It's just comes with who I am."

Tsukune sighed "Well, I hope it's over with."

Their moment of relief was short lived when they felt a burst of energy fill the air. The source was Roy, who was getting up from the debris. He looked at them with raged filled eyes. "I'm not done yet!" He roared as he began to transform, his lower body bursting backwards. After the change he stood a little taller than before, his upper body remained relatively the same but his lower half was the body of a horse, the tail of his Mohawk turned into the mane.

**Monster Encyclopedia: CENTAUR**

**Centaurs are a mythological race with the upper torso of a man and lower body of a horse. They tend to stay in groups, especially while hunting. They are very cunning and are naturals when it comes to archery. They are considered a rank B monster.**

He reared back and stomped his hooves, his anger not fading. "Now I'm pissed!"

"Great, now we got a crazy Brony on our hands" Ume said annoyingly.

Roy growled at the Brony reference "Mock all you want, but you can't beat a Centaurs natural skill with a bow."

'Back to square one' Takeshi thought, then he had an idea "Wanna bet?" He said before sprinting to the left towards the trees. Roy immediately started to fire arrow after arrow at him.

"Are you crazy?!" Ume shouted at her insane brother.

"You just now noticed?!" He yelled back avoiding another arrow; he was holding his limp arm so it wouldn't flail around. After about 8 meters of running Roy managed to pin Takeshis hood to one of the trees. The force ripped it off making him stop. "Gah! Damn it! Why is it always the hood?!:" He yelled/whined.

"Got you now!" Roy said reaching in his quiver, but was surprised to find out that he had no more arrows. "W-what? I'm out?"

"Ha!" Ume shouted as she charged him from behind. But Roy was quick to react and donkey kicked her in the stomach sending her tumbling back with a shout.

Seeing her get hit angered Takeshi "Ume!" He was about to run to her but was stopped when Roy yelled.

"We're not done yet!" Suddenly light gathered in his hand, he knocked the bow and pulled back. The light formed into an arrow made of energy. It glowed brightly and pulsed with power. He laughed darkly as he aimed at the blond.

Then he noticed that Takeshi was snickering "What's so fuckin funny?" He yelled in a mix of confusion and anger.

Takeshi smirked "I thought Centaurs were supposed to be smart and strategic; but you let yourself focus on me."

Roy was confused, but then heard the others moving, he turned and saw Tsukune grasping Mokas rosary. "Noo!" He yelled as he shot his arrow at them. It tore up the ground as it flew towards Moka. But the arrow came too late as she released her energy; the blast repelled the arrow making it dissipate. She finished changing and now stood as her other, silver haired self. Ume was just getting back up and was surprised by the new Moka, and even more attracted to her now than before. This more mature Moka looked like a goddess to her. She snapped out of it before she went into another daze.

Roy felt the effect of the energy shake him and her glare immobilize him. "First you try to force yourself on me, and then you assault us. Now I'm ticked off." Her words hit him like a hammer would a nail.

Seeing how much danger he was in he quickly forced himself to make another arrow, but he struggled to produce it because of the fear. Suddenly IMoka appeared before him "REALIZE YOUR PLACE!" She yelled as she sent a powerful kick to his horse body sending him flying sideways, hitting the ground hard and knocking him out cold in a crater. Moka flipped her hair and walked back to the group.

Ume ran over to her with eyes shining like stars "Oh my god! You are so amazing! So beautiful! So sex-" A hand cupped over her mouth before she could continue.

"Will you stop being _so_ annoying? Besides, you and me need to have that talk." He said trying to keep her quiet. Then he felt a sharp pain, he cursed and let her go shaking his left hand. "Ow! Damn it no biting!"

She glared at him "Then don't put your hand over my mouth!" They continued to argue as IMoka stepped away and retrieved her rosary, as soon as she changed back Shima followed by rounded the corner.

"Shima, you're a little late don't you think?" Tsukune said while helping Moka stand.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that. It took me awhile to find the staff room, and was the only one available." He rubbed the back of his neck.

**~Flashback~**

Shima ran through the halls quickly, not paying attention to the ones he bumped into. He knew that the staff room was just a few more doors down. When he got to it he slid it open "Excuse me but is there someone who can help me?!" He yelled into the room.

There was only one response, and it surprised him greatly "Oh hello Shima." A soft, seductive voice sounded.

" ?" He became uneasy, ever since Kurumu confessed to him the math teacher started to pay more attention to him. Something about how the bluette was going to make his beautiful grades drop.

"What seems to be the matter? Is that blue haired distraction bothering you, or do you want some...tutoring?" The way she talked made him uncomfortable.

Luckily was arriving at that moment. She was surprised to see a student here "Mew? Is there something you need?" She asked him.

Upon hearing her he acted quickly "Oh good another teacher, please come with me!" He took her wrist and pulled her along while she whined about wanting to know what was wrong.

pouted "Guess our one on one will have to wait."

**End Flashback**

Tsukune sweatdropped "Ok... How did you find us?"

"Well Mokas power is not hard to notice." He said while Moka laughed a little.

was surprised to see the student knocked out, but after everyone explained what happened she told them that they were free to leave while she got someone to clean up the mess.

Moka was feeling better so she agreed to spend the rest of the day with Tsukune. But as soon as she said this, the schools bell rang signaling that it was time for everyone to return to their dorms. Tsukune sighed ' There goes my day with Moka.'

Takeshi kept a hand on his shoulder to hide the ' wound' from Nekonome. "Alright Ume, we're going to my room to patch this up."

She rolled her eyes "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Yeah but I'm gonna have to fill you in about the school. And you have some explaining to do" With that everyone said their laters to each other.

Before they left reminded them that exams started the day after tomorrow.

**~The Next Day~**

The group was gathered in room afterschool, Ume had promised an explanation and she wanted to keep it. She was sitting in a desk near the windows; Takeshi was sitting on top of the desk next to her with his legs crossed. Moka sat in front of Ume while Tsukune sat opposite to her. Shima was behind them while Kurumu was presenting him a basket full of peanut butter cookies; she had spent all day yesterday making them. He could smell the heavy use of love potion coming from them, so he made the excuse that he was allergic to peanuts. This fooled her for now.

Ume was messing with her bracelet again as the others stared at her and Takeshi, waiting for her to begin. But seeing that she was having a hard time starting Takeshi spoke up. "Well everyone, this is Ume, my little sis."

"We're twins actually." Then she pointed at him "And stop calling me_ little _sis! We're the same age."

"I have to, you act like it." He said smugly receiving an irritated growl from her. "Anyway, she was supposed to wait at home with Shimas mother while I checked out the school to make sure it was safe."

Shima perked up "How is mother anyway?"

"She's okay; your uncle came over to watch over her while I attended here." She said glancing at him.

Kurumu tilted her head "Wait, you two are living with Shima?"

"Well yeah, his mom adopted us." Takeshi said while uncrossing his legs. Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu were shocked to hear this.

"You were adopted?" Moka asked softly.

Ume nodded "Yes, I think we were 6...or was it 7? Anyway we were put in foster care when our... parents... failed to keep our prosthetics in check. They received money for our condition but they would spend it on their own personal needs."

"Aww so you're like family to Shima." Kurumu said hugging on Shima, who blushed while gently pushing her off.

"Well I like to consider it like that, But I found it weird calling them brother and sister." At this Takeshi and Ume shared a quick laugh.

Tsukune was saddened by what he was hearing, but then a question came to mind "How did you end up with your arms? I mean if it's ok to ask."

Takeshi gave a small smile "No no it's alright. I'm sorry I lied when I said that I got it in an accident three years ago, but without Ume this wouldn't make sense." Then Ume pulled back her left sleeve while Takeshi pulled his right. They put their arms next to each other and let the skin recede. Takeshis right was fake while Umes was her left. "We were born conjoined at the arm. There was no way to save them so the doctors just replaced them, luckily the insurance covered loss of limb."

"Wow." Moka said

"Ok that explains your arm, but what about your eye?" Kurumu pointed out.

"Well, Ume was going blind in her right eye when we were 10, so Shimas mother was kind enough to get that replaced too. Ume thought she would look ugly afterwards so I went through the same operation so she wouldn't deal with it alone. Guess who came out prettier." He laughed while feeling the small scarring in the corner of his left eye.

Ume rubbed the back of her neck and laughed softly. "You really didn't have to do that, I would have gotten over it."

"Yeah but I wanted to. Anything to make my _little_ sis happy." She was about to retort, but saw no point in it.

Everyone was touched by the bond they had, Kurumu was holding back tears.

"Wow, you guys had it rough huh?" Tsukune said.

"Yeah... But that's behind us now, we're old enough to stop dwelling on it. And being in Shimas family helped a lot." Takeshi eye smiled. "Well that about sums it up, now if you don't mind. I'm going to head out, see you guys tomorrow after exams." With that he started to leave.

Ume got up "I think I'll do the same, got to study and what not. It was nice meeting you all." She looked at Kurumu "Especially a cute thing like you." she winked causing Kurumu to laugh nervously. Ume had to admit, Kurumu had an impressive rack.

**~Path to dormitories~**

Ume had caught up with Takeshi who was calmly walking to the dormitories. She fell into step with him. "So... It looks like they bought it."

The blond sighed "Yeah, good thing we came up with it last night. And Shima played along well enough, good thing I told him the plan."

They were quiet for a few moments. Then Ume spoke up "Do you think... We should tell them the truth?"

He put his hands in his pockets and looked up with a blank face, watching the clouds roll around. "I thought we agreed to leave those days behind us. I'd rather not bring up the past; you know this more than anybody."

She looked down and sighed heavily as she pushed the thought away "Yeah, I guess you're right... Love you big bro."

"Love you too little sis."

**Well there you go, another chapter and another OC! Now don't worry, I'm not going to add any more main OCs, that would be too much. But there's a method to my madness, just wait.**

**Sorry if I have offended anyone with that Brony reference. I have no ill thoughts about them, I just couldn't help myself. Oh and there is another hidden reference in this CH. This one is for my fellow gamers! Here's a hint, it deals with a certain Bethesda game.**

**If you have any ideas you want to throw at me I'm willing to consider as long as it's reasonable. Credit will be given respectfully if I add them.**

**Remember! Reviews make the world go round.**

**RG101 Out!**


End file.
